


Justice [Pt. III]

by tattoosanta



Series: Sad Psychics and Mysterious Boys [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Also Shido is a terrible dad; the fic, Alternate Universe - psychics, Big Brother Shinjiro, Gen, Half Siblings - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Spoilers, Moving Out, No Persona AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: Goro was suddenly moved from Tokyo to Iwatodai to live with his half brother, since Shido didn't feel like dealing with him any more. At least this half brother of his is willing to take him in.





	Justice [Pt. III]

**Author's Note:**

> One more one-shot before I write chapter nine. :D   
> I think next time I'll write Ryoji's, and then the next story will be Akihiko. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! As always; feedback is welcome and appreciated!

When Shido had up and decided Goro was going to move in with his half-brother one day, the twelve year old couldn’t have been more excited. It was a chance to get away from Tokyo and all the garbage it reminded him of! 

He didn’t even care that Shinjiro lived on his own in a tiny house, it wasn’t with his father. Anything would be better than living with the man who had caused so many of his problems and made him feel like he wasn’t worth anything. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t even think about looking back when he got onto the train to go to Iwatodai. Sure, it was nerve-wracking to be a twelve year old alone on a bullet train for two and a half hours, but he had stuff to do to pass the time.

“I hope he’s not as bad as father says he is…” He sighed and rested his elbow on the tiny window sill of the train as he watched the countryside fly past. It was refreshing to see the skyline of Tokyo recede into the horizon as the development became less and less apparent. 

Soon enough, the train pulled in at the Iwatodai station. Goro left in a hurry, not wanting to accidentally get caught on the loop back to Tokyo, and took a deep breath. 

“So this is Iwatodai’s station, then…” It was small in comparison, and much more quiet. Sure, there were still people all over the place, but they seemed to either keep to their little groups or to themselves. All in all, it was a typical train station. Just different from the one he was used to. 

He looked down at the picture he was given before he left and bit his lip. “He looks like he could blend in with just about anyone…” Well, probably. If the collar of the jacket in the picture said anything, it was that he’d probably stand out like a sore thumb in a bright red jacket and a beanie.

When he looked up, he realized there was someone standing directly in front of him, just slightly too close for comfort. “U-Um…” 

“You’re Akechi Goro, right?” For only looking like he might be a year older than himself, this guy sure had a deep voice. It reminded him of that one American actor… “I was told to watch for you. You’re supposed to live with me.” 

Goro blinked a few times and put the picture back in his pocket. “Then you must be--”

“Shinjiro, yeah.” Okay, so this scary looking kid  _ was  _ supposed to be the one he lived with now. “..Do I have something on my face, or are you just staring at me?” 

“Oh!” Well, that was embarrassing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had been staring…” He’d just been caught off guard. “It’s nice to meet you finally, though.” He had to turn it around somehow. Thankfully, it seemed like Shinjiro was willing to follow the new train of thought.

“Yeah, you too.” Shinjiro was of few words, wasn’t he? Either that or he’d really just rather not talk to this kid he’d never met before. If Goro had to make a guess, he would say the latter. People didn’t seem to like him all that much. 

“Come on, let’s get going. It’s gonna get late and I don’t want to lose you already.” He had a feeling there would come a time he’d be chasing after this kid, but he didn’t want their very first meeting to be that time. “...Give me your bag, I’ll carry it.” 

Goro looked at him in surprise, then nodded slowly and handed the bag over. “Thank you.” He didn’t want to argue, really. Shinjiro seemed like a terrifying person to get into an argument with, and well… he’d just rather avoid those anyway. 

Shinjiro nodded and slung the bag over his shoulder. “So what made your dad decide to ship you off here?” He’d been trying to rationalize it all day, and hadn’t gotten past “he was probably sick of his kid”. He didn’t want that to be the case, but he had a feeling it was.

“He… got tired of dealing with me.” Goro shrugged and put up a front as if to say he didn’t care. Of course, that was a complete lie, but he didn’t want Shinjiro to know that yet. “He kept saying he was too busy to take care of a child on his own, so… here I am.” 

“Asshole…” Shinjiro cursed under his breath and shook his head. “I don’t know how good I’ll be at taking care of you, but I’ll try.” He reached out with his free hand and put it on Goro’s head for a short second. 

“Anything else you wanna share?” 

Goro shook his head and bit his lip. “A-Ah, no, that’s alright!” Now wasn’t the time. He couldn’t just spill everything right away, even if he was related to Shinjiro through their mother. They hadn’t met before this. It wasn’t fair. 

“...Sure.” It was obvious Shinjiro didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to push it. “I hope you’re not allergic to dogs or anything.” He probably should’ve checked that before Goro even got there, but… well, he had allergy medicine for that. Unless it was deadly, in which case he probably needed an EpiPen. Or a miracle. 

Thankfully, Goro shook his head. “No, I don’t think I’m allergic.” Of course, he’d never been around any sort of fluffy animal for more than maybe… ten minutes, but that was a good enough indicator, right? 

“Good. I should’ve checked before you got here, but I forgot.” Shinjiro nodded. Well, it was more like he didn’t think about it until just now, but he was a pretty good liar. ...Sometimes. When he wasn’t with Akihiko or Mitsuru. 

Goro just smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I don’t think I have any allergies.” He hoped he didn’t, at least. Allergies just made everything suck, especially when you were allergic to things you liked. 

“That’s good.” Shinjiro nodded again and glanced over at him. “I doubt your dad told you I have a dog.” Actually, he was pretty sure Shido had completely blown over it. He’d only talked to the guy once, and he seemed like the kind of man who didn’t care about things that didn’t immediately pertain to him. Interesting, because he also didn’t seem to care about his own son. 

Goro shook his head. “No, he didn’t mention anything about you past your age and the fact you live in Iwatodai.” That was about it. He wasn’t told what he was like, if he went to school… nothing. The only other thing was that Shido would be providing his own version of child support and sending money every month. Because the government would hound him otherwise. 

Shinjiro sighed and shook his head. “Well, I hope you know there’s not gonna be any adult at the house all the time. One of my friends has her dad come by to make sure things are going okay, but that’s about it. And the dog is more of a puppy still.” That was all the information he needed to get out, right? If Goro had questions, he’d ask them.

“I see…” He nodded a little bit and looked around. The scenery in Iwatodai was so different… it was still a relatively big city, but it seemed like it had seen better days. It smelled like the ocean, too… he liked that. “I look forward to meeting your dog.”

Shinjiro snorted, and for a second, Goro swore he saw a smile on his face. “I’m sure he’s excited to meet you too.” Did that mean he had told the dog about his half-brother coming to live with them? Probably. 

Goro couldn’t help but smile at that comment and he found himself distracted by the fading sunlight catching on the seafoam. The beach was quite a distance away from where they were, but with the sun starting to set, it was easy to tell. 

Shinjiro cleared his throat and gently pulled him in a different direction. “You can look around tomorrow when it’s not about to get dark. We should really be getting home.” He didn’t like being out late, and was glad they were almost there. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go, so just stay with me right now.” 

“O-Oh, alright.” Goro nodded, and nearly ran into Shinjiro when he stopped in front of a house. “...Is this it, then?” That’s what he thought, at least. Usually people didn’t just stop in front of random houses and search their pocket for a key to it. 

Shinjiro nodded and pushed the door open, then pushed Goro inside. “Sorry it’s kind of a mess. I cleaned out the room you’ll be using, though, so it shouldn’t be terrible.” At least, he hoped not. 

Goro hummed, but he was more interested in the little shiba inu puppy who had come running up  to him and started licking his face. “I don’t mind a small mess.” It was better than the always impossible clean of his old house. 

Shinjiro nodded and went to drop Goro’s bag off in his room. “Good, because you were going to have to learn how to deal with it anyway.” His words were somewhat harsh, but his tone of voice was teasing. He had a rough exterior, but he obviously cared a lot. 

Goro smiled a little bit down at the puppy as he licked his nose. He looked at the name on his collar and gently pet his ears. “I think I’m going to like it here, Koromaru.”


End file.
